


strawberry

by persephonelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakups, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Pining Louis Tomlinson, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonelouis/pseuds/persephonelouis
Summary: louis somehow manages ending up in his best friend's bed, but to be honest, he doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> first fic y'all! be nice pls! ik its short but it's still my babyy.
> 
> based on the song "strawberry" by molly with charles
> 
> highly recommend listening to it while reading. only if u want tho.

_“Get lost in your strawberry, locks are glistening in the light. Get lost in your soft staring, can only taste it when I close my eyes.”_

Louis watched Harry’s chest rise and fall. Both naked and under the soft white bed sheets. They always ended up like this: tired, sweaty, and in a dark bedroom that faintly smelled like sex. Louis ending up naked in his best friend’s bed wasn’t foreign. It was simply routine at this point.

The smaller boy felt soft touches against his face. He slowly awakened to Harry’s gaze and his large hand cupping his face gently. His eyes without a hint of sleepiness and his hair shined beneath the light from the window.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, still staring at Louis.

Louis drowsily asked, “Why are you still awake?”

“Couldn’t fall asleep, was staring at you.”

That wasn’t something you say to your best friend that you have sex with sometimes, Louis thought. “You can do that in the morning.”

“Too far away, I’d rather do it right now.”

“Go to sleep you big baby.”

Harry yawned, “Okay fine. But only because I’m tired.”

With a dramatic pout on his face, he pulled Louis closer into his comforting arms, Louis’ back against the expanse of Harry’s chest. The fact that this was only temporary hurt Louis inside. Whatever this was, wasn’t enough for him.

\- - -

_“Spend the whole day wrapped in your bedsheets, spend the whole day wrapped in your arms. You know I get lost in the memories, sort of at a loss thinking back on our time.”_

When Harry asked him the first time, Louis automatically knew it wasn’t going to end well. He was so sure from the very start, and yet, he still accepted the offer. Before he knew it, he was in his best friend’s bed. Maybe he was greedy for Harry’s closeness, or maybe he secretly hoped this was just Harry subtly making a move, but didn’t have the courage to ask him for a real relationship. He didn’t really know, but Harry cared for and gave him what he needed, even if it was only for a short amount of time each night.

Cotton sheets were wrapped around his shoulders keeping him warm from the cool air of the shared apartment, and Louis shivered when a breeze came through the open window.

Harry walked into the room and smiled at him, “You cold?”

The natural sunlight hit Harry’s body in a way Louis couldn’t even describe. The sight of him made Louis’ heart wrench. He wanted something real with him so badly.

_“I’m not saying I wish it was forever. But if I could have a superpower it would be stopping time. That’s too good for strawberry, so I’m glad you moved so you could stay in the light.”_

“Just a little,” Louis muttered as Harry made his way to wrap his tattooed arms around him. Louis convinced himself to just have this for just a little bit longer. He would absolutely stop time in a heartbeat if that meant he could stay with Harry like this for as long as he wanted.

\- - -

The two have been doing this friends with benefits thing for weeks now and it only made Louis’ crush on Harry even stronger. He thought about breaking it off with him to remain friends, but he knew Harry would only question why he wanted to stop. If he told Harry that he didn’t feel like it anymore, that would be a total lie. Louis considered continuing this thing, but decided it was getting too much for himself. He thought of coming clean with his feelings for the boy. An option that Louis tried to consistently avoid.

If it didn’t work out well, he could just move away. Louis could manage that. He could handle a new environment just fine. Meeting new people wasn’t a problem, and so was finding a new coffee shop with his favorite tea. But a broken heart? Maybe not. Louis looked back at all the times Harry would give him everything he asked for. If this all went to shit, Louis _would_ let him have the apartment. He’d leave the city they grew up in, which they knew like the back of their hands, including the memories that came with it.

\- - -

_“You know it gets hard to be on my own. Looking at our stars in light of what’s gone. I have come so far since days in your arms, since days in your arms.”_

Louis should’ve never told him. His heart ached and he felt too sad to leave his bed on some days. It took Louis a few months to finally get over the fact that Harry was no longer in his life anymore. He had forced himself to learn how to live without him. Harry couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, however that wasn’t the sole reason. He remembered the look of disgust Harry gave him when Louis told him he loved him. He remembered how big of a step Harry took backwards in the dimly lit kitchen that night. He remembered the way they couldn’t hold a conversation longer than five minutes before it became awkward. He remembered how Harry couldn’t look at him or touch him the same way months after his confession.

_“Can only taste it when I close my eyes,”_

He was no longer in his arms; He wasn’t even in the same city anymore. Louis always fell asleep thinking about him and he always dreamt of him. In a way, he couldn’t escape him, but Louis didn’t really mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: persephonelouis


End file.
